Nightmares
by Schneemaus
Summary: Ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, welches von der Polizei festgenommen wird erregt die Aufmerksamkeit der Volturi.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Aufmerksam musterte er die Gestalt des jungen Mädchens durch das Spionageglas.  
Ihr Körper steckte in einem viel zu großen Pulli, dessen Ärmelenden sie mit ihren Fingern festhielt, sodass man nur ihre Finger sehen konnte, welche zu einer Faust geballt war und ihren Kopf stützte. Er vermutete, dass der Pullover dafür war ihre Narben zu verdecken, welche der Grund dafür waren, dass er zu diesem Auftrag geschickt wurde.  
Ihr Gesicht war zur Tischoberfläche geneigt und ein rotbrauner Haarschleier verdeckte die Sicht auf ihre Mimik oder größere Details ihres Gesichtes. Ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich gleichmäßig, während ihr rechtes Bein in regelmäßig kurzen Abständen wippte.  
„Man weiß noch immer nichts genaueres? Keinen Namen, keinen Wohnort?", fragte er und warf einen abwägenden Blick zu der Leiterin dieses Jugendgefängnisses, in welchem das Mädchen vorübergehend untergebracht wurde. Madame Lacroux schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und seufzte. „Sie spricht nicht. Außer Unmengen an Flüchen bei ihrer Festnahme hat man noch nichts anderes von ihr gehört." Man konnte ihr deutlich den Mitleid aus den Augen ablesen, als sie das Mädchen betrachtete. „Das arme Ding. Wer tut einem so etwas an?" Santiago zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe seine Hand den Aktenkoffer fester umfasste.

„Dafür bin ich ja hier."  
Er lächelte charmant ehe er sich vom Fenster wegdrehte und die kleinere Gestalt der älteren Frau musterte. „Wenn Sie mich nun meine Arbeit machen lassen würden? Dafür benötige ich allerdings Privatsphäre." Madame Lacroux blickte überrascht zu ihm auf und man konnte ihr deutlich den inneren Konflikt ansehen, doch letztendlich nickte sie kurz angebunden. Einen Anwalt konnte man nicht von der Mandantin fernhalten und das wusste sie, auch das man ihnen Gelegenheit geben musste sich allein zu unterhalten.  
Aus diesem Grund zog sie die Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche und verließ den Raum, um die normale Tür zum Verhörsaal zu öffnen und Santiago Eintritt zu gewähren.  
Das Mädchen blickte nicht auf, sie rührte sich überhaupt nicht, als er näher trat. Erst, nachdem er sich seinen Stuhl zurechtgeschoben hatte und sich darauf niedergelassen hatte hob sie den Blick und ließ ihre Augen durch den Haarschleier über seine Gestalt wandern. Anscheinend war ihre Neugierde geweckt, denn sie richtete sich auf und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück, ehe sie seinen Blick aus den hellgrauen Augen erwiderte.  
„Nun, wo ich deine Aufmerksamkeit habe, wirst du mir einige Fragen beantworten." „Fragen?", murmelte sie mit heiserer Stimme und versuchte ihre Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken, zumindest so gut es ging mit einer gefesselten Hand. „Ich bin der Meinung du weißt genau was für Fragen." Santiago musterte sie abwägend. Ihr Herz schlug ruhig und gleichmäßig, ihre Atmung war ruhig und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie Furcht verspürte. Dennoch schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihre nächsten Worte erweckten seine Neugierde noch mehr.

„Ich werde keine Fragen euresgleichen beantworten."

Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben und stützte sich mit seinen Armen auf den Tisch, ehe er sich weiter zu ihr nach vorne beugte und die Stimme senkte. „Du kennst also unser Geheimnis?" Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Santiago wiederholte seine Frage noch einmal, doch schwieg sie.

Noch weitere zehn Minuten versuchte er an Informationen zu gelangen, welche sie ihm nicht gab, ehe zwei Beamte den Raum betraten, ihre Handschellen lösten und sie abführten.  
Sein Master würde nicht zufrieden sein, weswegen er einen neuen Befehl einholen musste, bevor er anderweitig handeln konnte. Das einzige, was das Mädchen ihm gegeben hatte, war die Bestätigung ihrer Vermutungen.  
Das Mädchen war irgendwie in ihre Welt verwickelt, denn sie wusste von ihrer Existenz. Die offene Frage war aber, weshalb man davon sprach, dass sie menschenähnliche Bisswunden an ihren Armen hatte, jedoch nicht wusste woher diese kamen.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

2 Wochen zuvor

Die Sonne schien hoch am Himmel, weswegen ihre gesamte Familie an das Haus gebunden war, während sie in der Schule sitzen musste.  
Es war gerade nach der fünften Stunde, als sie Matheo an ihrem Schließfach entdeckte und auf ihn zusteuerte. „Was möchtest du?" „Lass uns schwänzen und komm mit zu mir. Meine Eltern sind bis Freitag weg." Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an und schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Meine Brüder bringen erst dich um und dann mich, wenn sie wissen wo ich bin!" Matheo verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Ich hab keine Angst vor deinen Brüdern und woher sollen sie wissen, wo du bist? Du solltest immerhin eigentlich in der Schule sein." „Du solltest Angst haben und okay. Ich bin dabei."  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie zum aller ersten Mal vor seinem Haus. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass seine Eltern nicht gerade schlecht verdienten, aber das Haus war schon eine Überraschung. Es war super modern eingerichtet. Staunend blickte sie sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ja ein kleiner Palast." Matheo lachte, als er die Arme von hinten um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie an sich zog. „Es passt schon."  
Natalie verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Alles was sie kannte war nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem Wert, was sie hier saß. Ihre Familie lebte am Rand von Avignon in einem baufälligen Haus. An sich hatte sie nie etwas zu bemängeln und trotzdem musste sie zugeben, dass sie ein wenig Neid verspürte, wenn sie das doppelt so große Haus von Matheo sah. Aber andererseits mochte sie ihre Holzfällerhemden mehr, als diesen edlen Kleidungsstil, den seine Mutter immer trug.  
Neugierig folgte sie ihm die Treppe nach oben, wo sein Zimmer liegen sollte, doch blieb sie auf halben Weg stehen und musterte die Fotos an der Wand. „Das ist deine Mum?", fragte sie und deutete auf eine Frau auf einem Foto. „Genau, der Mann daneben ist mein Vater." Sie lachte und musterte das Foto, ehe sie ihren Blick zu ihm gleiten ließ und ihn mit dem Foto verglich. „Wow du bist eine jüngere Version deines Vaters!", stellte sie fest und musterte den Mann auf dem Foto und dann den Jungen vor sich. „Wer ist das?", fragte sie weiter und deutete auf ein weiteres Foto, was etwas weiter links hin. „Das.. Das war mein Onkel mit seiner Frau und meiner Cousine."  
Natalie bemerkte, dass Matheo schluckte und blickte verwundert auf. „Was ist passiert?" Matheo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er lebte in Lyon und war zu Besuch in der Stadt. Er ist abgereist, aber nie zu Hause angekommen." „Das tut mir leid...", murmelte sie und strich ihm über den Arm, ehe sie das Foto erneut betrachtete.  
Für einen Moment blieb allerdings ihr Herz stehen, als sie das Gesicht zu ordnen konnte und blickte Matheo erschrocken an. „Ich… Ich muss gehen. Es tut mir leid!" Schnell entfernte sie sich ein Stück von ihm und eilte die Treppe nach unten, wo sie nach ihrer Tasche griff und zur Tür hinaus stürmte.  
Sie rannte, bis ihre Lungen so sehr brannten, dass sie keinen Schritt mehr gehen konnte und stehen blieb. Das ungute Gefühl, dass sie wusste, was mit Matheos Onkel passiert war verstärkte sich und ihr innerstes verengte sich. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würde sie keine Luft mehr bekommen. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, doch schüttelte sie den Kopf und biss sich so heftig auf die Lippe, dass sie Blut schmeckte, aber nur so konnte sie den Gewissenskonflikt in ihrem inneren zum stillstand bewegen.

~  
„Warum bist du schon so früh zu Hause?", fragte ihre Mutter, die mit einem Buch in ihrem Lieblingssessel saß. „Chemie ist ausgefallen", antwortete sie schlicht, ehe sie die Treppen nach oben stieg und die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich ins Schloss schlug.  
Sie hatte gerade ihren Kopf in ihr Kissen vergraben, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Was?", zischte sie und blickte zu der dunklen Holztür, welche sich leicht öffnete und Elijah herein kam. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er, als er näher trat und sich am Fußende ihres Bettes hinsetzte. Seine roten Augen musterten sie, ehe Natalie seufzte. „Hör auf, ich möchte nicht, dass du meine Gefühle manipulierst!" Der warme Sog in ihrem Inneren verschwand so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war und Elijah fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippe. „Du bist aufgewühlt."  
Elijah war ihr Lieblingsbruder und dank seiner Gabe, spürte er, was andere spürten, weswegen er auch genau wusste, was in ihr vorging. „Es ist egal. Wirklich. Ich fühl mich einfach nicht so gut", winkte sie ab und zog die Beine an ihren Körper. „Mutter fragt, ob du in der Lage bist deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen." Natalie blinzelte mehrfach, ehe sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es tut mir leid." „Ich werde es ihr ausrichten." Natalie nickte und beobachtete, wie Elijah aufstand und aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Sie dagegen rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und starte die alte Blumentapete an, während eine Hund unter ihrem Kopf lag und die andere zwischen ihren angewinkelten Knien.  
„Wir werden jagen gehen." Die Stimme ihrer Mutter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie das Zimmer betreten hatte und einen dampfenden Tee in den Händen hielt. „Soll Brandon hier bleiben, wenn es dir nicht gut geht?" Ablehnend schüttelte Natalie den Kopf und lächelte leicht. „Ach Quatsch. Geht jagen, es ist alles okay!" Sie konnte es gerade wirklich nicht brauchen, dass Brandon hier blieb. Sie mochte ihre Brüder, aber Brandon war sehr besitzergreifend und er hasste es, wenn Natalie auf dem Weg war schulische Freunde zu finden. Würde er jemals erfahren, dass Natalie so etwas wie einen Freund hatte, dann würde Matheo in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken. „Na gut. Wir werden vermutlich in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück sein, du brauchst also nicht mehr auf uns zu warten." Ihre Mutter beugte sich zu ihr und legte ihre eiskalten Lippen auf Natalies Stirn, ehe sie den Tee auf den Nachttisch stellte und den Raum wieder verließ.  
Seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und hörte zum wiederholten male die Vibration ihres Handys. Ihr war klar, dass es Matheo sein würde und das gab ihr einen Grund mehr sich nicht zu rühren und nachzusehen.  
Sein Onkel war tot und nicht nur vermisst. Er war anscheinend ihrer Familie zum Opfer gefallen, denn irgendwie konnte sie sein Gesicht einem der Opfer zuordnen. Ihr Gewissen, welches sich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, machte sie dafür verantwortlich. Es war ihre Schuld, dass Matheo seinen Onkel verloren hatte und irgendwie konnte sie diese Schuldgefühle nicht mehr abschütteln.  
Woran auch immer es lag, sie fasste einen Entschluss, dass sie so nicht mehr weiter leben konnte. Sie konnte diese Vampire nicht weiter ihr Leben bestimmen lassen und sie konnte sich nicht noch mehr Schuld aufladen. Sie brauchte erst einmal Abstand und den bekam sie nur, wenn sie sich distanzierte und für einige Zeit abtauchte.  
Natalie zog sich einen schwarzen Pulli von Elijah über den Kopf, welcher ihr um die zwei Größen zu groß war und zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, ehe sie nach unten in die Küche lief und die Sparvorräte von Rachel plünderte, die sie in ihren gepackten Rucksack steckte.

„Julia… Bitte ich brauch deine Hilfe." Natalie hatte sich weiter zu dem Busticketfenster vorgebeugt und die Stimme gesenkt, damit die anderen Menschen ihr Gespräch nicht verfolgen konnten. „Ich muss erst einmal weg von hier. Mama und meine Brüder dürfen davon erst mal nichts mitbekommen." „Hm." Die junge Frau vor ihr nickte schließlich. Sie hatte Natalie in Mathe Nachhilfe gegeben und fand ihre Brüder ohnehin merkwürdig und gruselig. Sie konnte verstehen, dass das junge Mädchen erst einmal weg musste, wenngleich sie auch nicht wusste, was genau vorgefallen war. Natalie wirkte aber so durcheinander, wie Julia sie noch nie gesehen hat. „Okay hier." Sie schob das Ticket unter dem Schalter durch und Natalie nahm es dankend an, ehe sie das Geld zurück schob. „Behalt den Rest. Ich steh in deiner Schuld!"  
Sie schulterte ihren Rucksack, ehe sie über den Busbahnhof eilte, um den richtigen noch zu erwischen, ehe dieser den Hof verlassen würde. Natalie war es egal wo der Bus hinging, sie hatte sich einfach für den nächstbesten entschieden, der so schnell es ging die Stadt verlassen würde. Wenn ihre Familie jagen ging, konnten sie innerhalb einer ganzen Nacht bis nach Kroatien laufen, weswegen sie sicher war, dass man ihr Verschwinden nicht bemerken würde, bevor der nächste Sonnenaufgang nahte. Bis dahin konnte sie auch schon weit entfernt sein und ihr Duft verflogen. Zumindest so konnten sie sie erst einmal nicht so schnell finden. Sie brauchte erst einmal Abstand, um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen.


End file.
